Last Stag
The Last Stag is a character in Hollow Knight serving as transport across Hallownest. Lore The Last Stag is a large stag beetle and the last of his kind in Hallownest. During the kingdom's heyday, stags were used by the Pale King to transport bugs and goods across the land through the Stagways.Wanderer's Journal, p. 58. When Hallownest fell, travels died down and most of the Stag Stations were closed.Last Stag: "It was a long time ago, but I remember when these highways and crossroads pulsed with life. ... Those travellers are long gone, yet I still remain."Elderbug: "I never thought I'd see such a thing. The Stag Station has opened! That building lay silent since before even my time." Even though his own kind disappeared and old age starts impairing him, the Last Stag remains faithful to his duties.Last Stag: "I've grown stiff and tired over these many years and I've forgotten much, but the sound of the bell will always call me back."''Last Stag: ''"For a long time now, I've considered myself the only one remaining. The last stag." He will transport any bug calling him with the bell of a Station, wherever they are. However, his memory has been lacking and he forgot where the stations are located on the Stagways, even the Stag Nest.Last Stag: "Ahh, many stag stations have been opened. Again I can travel the breadth of the kingdom. So many grand thoroughfares and old sideways I'd forgotten."''Last Stag: ''"The Queen's Station has opened once more. This place was a bustling hub of travel, well-placed for travellers visiting the outer edges of the land." Yet, the Last Stag keeps a good memory of the places he once visited and still remembers much of Hallownest's golden age. His dedication to the Stagways makes him dislike the Tramways the Pale King was building before the latter's disappearance.Last Stag: "That pass you hold! Is it not for that ghastly machine, the tram? I hope you're not thinking of riding on that grotesque contraption. The thought a mere machine could attempt what we stags do! Foolish...Very foolish." In-game events The Last Stag can transport the Knight for free to and from any unlocked stations. He urges them to open any more stations they may come across, as it may help him remember the location of the Stag Nest.Last Stag: "If you keep opening stag stations and beckoning me through them, perhaps I'll again find that Nest. Ahh, I would like that very much!" At every station, he can tell the Knight more about its surrounding areas, providing a lot of information about the past of the kingdom and its inhabitants. However, he mentions that he was not aware of the existence of the station in the Distant Village and the Hidden Station on the Palace Grounds.Last Stag in Deepnest: "I have never been to this station. It has a strange air of danger to it."''Last Stag in Ancient Basin: ''"What station is this, hidden all the way at the bottom of the world? Until I heard the bell calling, I didn't even know the Stagways travelled so deep." After finding all available stations, the Last Stag will remember the location of the Stag Nest and will provide a ride to it. Inside, many Stag corpses are found along with a broken egg and a Vessel Fragment and the Last Stag senses that more of his kind might be alive, which rejoices him.Last Stag: "Wherever I travel, the memories of my family and my kind come with me. Yes, I will hold onto that hope. My kin, still alive, still out there, journeying beyond these lands." His name is then changed to Old Stag. Hidden Station |Title2_Dialogue12=Ah! What station is this, hidden all the way at the bottom of the world? Until I heard the bell calling, I didn't even know the Stagways travelled so deep. You've discovered something quite astounding, little one! No matter how old I grow, the world still keeps surprises like this stowed away... |Title2_Event13=In the Howling Cliffs, the Stag Nest |Title2_Dialogue13=What do you think of my old home, little one? It was full of life, once. Stags coming and going, swapping stories of the places they'd been and the passengers they'd met. For a long time now, I've considered myself the only one remaining. The last stag. But being in the Nest again... there's something in the air. A smell, or a warmth, or a presence perhaps? Could it be, other stags have made their way out into the wider world? |Title2_Event14=In the Stag Nest, after finding the empty eggshell |Title2_Dialogue14=Being back in my old home... I feel the weight of my long life bearing down on me. I carry it proudly, though. Wherever I travel, the memories of my family and my kind come with me. Yes, I will hold onto that hope. My kin, still alive, still out there, journeying beyond these lands. But for me, I could never abandon the stagways. Not as long as passengers still need them. I can tell you still have important work to do, don't you little one? I will be your companion as long as my old body still serves. Let us enjoy the old stagways of this kingdom together a little longer. |Title2_Event15=After acquiring the Tram Pass |Title2_Dialogue15=That pass you hold! Is it not for that ghastly machine, the tram? I hope you're not thinking of riding on that grotesque contraption. The thought a mere machine could attempt what we stags do! Foolish...Very foolish.}} 01.png!Last Stag in Dirtmouth's Stag Station |Image2=Screenshot HK 02.png!Last Stag in the Stag Nest |Image3=Screenshot HK 03.png!Last Stag in King's Station |Image4=Stag Nest Eggs.png!Empty Stagg egg shells in the Stag Nest }} Achievements Trivia * Despite the name, the Last Stag is more reminiscent of a rhinoceros beetle than a stag beetle. }} ru:Последний рогач